


What The Fuck Did You Do?!

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [3]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bodyswap, Confusion, Exploration, Food Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: The new Sephirah fucked up with the weapons again.
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819822
Kudos: 17





	What The Fuck Did You Do?!

**Author's Note:**

> the saga continues
> 
> pov: yesod's!! :3

"Mister Netzach is unresponsive... I was ordered to go ahead and test out some new EGO weapons for effect but... He came after me at a bad time..."

The new sephirah was proven to be as loyal and kind as a little puppy would be. That isn't to say that they were very good at their tasks. You didn't want to get upset that easily with them. But the newbie truly has done the worst this time, "And you came to me for what, exactly? To worry me? Did you report this to Angela?"

The Sephirah scratches the back of their head, "W-Well, see, I don't really want to see Angela about this! You know how she is... She scares me."

"Face the fear-" You recite a part of the company's slogan before being cut off.

"-Build the future," The Sephirah looked at you disappointingly, "I know this stuff. Don't treat me like a kid. I've been here longer than you have."

The response shocked you a bit. Still, however, you couldn't let him deter you. They act like a child. The Tiphereth had more maturity than the newbie, "Then act like it. Grow some balls and report to Angel-" They cut you off again.

"I'd rather not..."

"Then I'll report you to her, myself."

"No! Please! I swear, I'm doing my very best for all of the corporation!" Despite being so much taller than you, he's kneeling down and begging as if you're the judge ready to give him a death sentence, "it's not my fault that my memory is hazy, I'll do better, I promise!"

...

Fine. _Fine_. You aren't sure how many times you're willing to help them. They couldn't keep messing up without owning up to their punishment. There was no room for error, and yet...

"Rorschach. Calm down. I'll clean up your mess. I won't report anything, just please stop crying. May I know which testing room he happens to be in?"

"C7."

"Good. Come with me."

He tags along as you make your way to the testing room, reading over the room names in your head.

Once you both reached C7, the first thing that caught your eyes was the unmoving body of Netzach. "You couldn't even bother dragging him aside a little bit?"

"Sorry! I was scared something bad could happen if I touched him! He did get hurt with a malfunctioning pistol..."

"Alright... You've put the weapons away, right?" You were met with a nod, "alright... Uh... I'll deal with Netzach. You try to take the bad weapons somewhere else. We don't need any more casualties."

"You got it, dad!" They saluted before taking a crate and leaving. 

As for you...

It's a bit awkward knowing he isn't passed out from his usual 'stress reliefs'. Yet, you shouldn't let that deter you.

It was supposed to be a little push. Just to help you pick him up. No, once your gloved hands touched him, an electrifying sensation shot through your hands and everywhere else inside. You lost yourself before your body collapsed on the ground.

* * *

You woke up in the wrong office. Or, so you thought.

On the ground? Why'd you have to wake up on the ground? And in Netzach's office, no less! Completely horrid, the place was a mess. And that jar of peanut butter? You were wondering where the hell it went! And from the looks of it, Netzach shoved his whole hand in the jar. Wait, no. You shouldn't be upset over just peanut butter right now. Your hands were bare! And... Surprisingly different than you last remembered how they looked.

Wait. You don't wear nail polish. Why are you wearing it now?

Rorschach poked their head out from the crack of the door, "Ah! Here you properly are! You... Are Yesod, right?"

"Who else would I-?!" You clasped a hand over your mouth. That's not your voice. This feels wrong, you felt as if you've been injected with dread.

Rorschach sighed, opening the door more, "I... I grew the balls to report to Angela. I'll have to be in time out for a while. Employee Jane will have to replace me for the time being..."

You touched your chest, "... Employee Jane?"

"You know employee John, right? Well, she said she needed a transition so I helped her! A-Anyway, I came to say I'm sorry... I didn't think this would happen! Who would've known that we could swap in these bodies, am I right?"

"..."

"I'm really sorry, dad... I'm trying my best, but I really fucked up and now I'll have to be knocked out for a week and I've never had that happen to me- But look! You're not even in the right body!"

You couldn't tell if you wanted to scold them. Or be relieved that Rorschach was owning up to his mistake.

Either way, this was not the ideal situation to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @yesods-a-purple-punk !


End file.
